Airashii Teki : Gyűlölöm, de szeretlek
by Itonami Kiku-san
Summary: X hatás, Shounen ai! Két ellenséges ország csatározik egymással. Egy jóslat szerint mindkét helyen él egy hős, aki legyőzni a másikat, ezzel eldöntve, melyik országra vár halál. De mi van akkor, ha a két ellenfél szerelemre gyúl egymás iránt...? KRITIKÁT!


**1. Fejezet**: Ez is csak egy átlagos nap... 1. rész 

- Soha, ismétlem, SOHA többé nem fogom veled együtt végezni a házimunkát, Kamui!!!!  
- Jaj, Kai, ne pampogj már annyit! Ha jól emlékszem, nem kellett túl sokat győzködni, hogy...  
- Csss! Kérlek, ne vitatkozzatok olyan hangosan, mert tényleg le fogunk bukni!  
- Subaru-nak igaza van, menjünk vissza, és akkor biztosan megússzuk ép bőrrel!  
- Micsoda egy nyomi banda!- kapta fel a vizet Kamui, és barátai még így, a homályos sötétben is látták, hogy a fiú mézsárga szemei felvillannak mérgében.- Olyan gyávák vagytok, mint két pici, fehér nyuszi! Áh! Érdekeltek is engem! Ha akartok, menjetek vissza, de én végigcsinálom, úgy biz' a!  
Azzal egyszerűen megfordult, és tovább kúszott az alagútban. A két fiú összenézett, majd nagyot sóhajtva követték a már jópár méterrel előttük csoszogó barátjukat.  
- Még egyszer nem dőlök be neki, az biztos!- dohogott Kai és egy pillanatra megállt az egyik kanyar előtt, hogy kihúzza a szemeibe lógó szőke fürtjeit.  
- Ne légy rá mérges, hisz tudod, milyen Kamui...- csitította barátját megértően mosolyogva Subaru.  
- Na akkor jöttök, vagy nem?- tűnt fel előttük barátjuk fekete üstöke.- Nem várok rátok tovább!  
Kai fújtatva tovább mászott a csőszerű alagútban, nyomában a beletörődően sóhajtozó Subaru-val, de mikor beérték Kamui-t, mindketten megtorpantak.  
- No? Most boldog vagy?- ült fel a szőke fiú, már amennyire tudott.  
- Ó, hogyne, ez volt minden vágyam.- vigyorgott elégedetten barátja.- Subaru? Megvagy hátul?  
- Persze! Nyugodtan menjünk!- helyeselt a fiú.  
- Akkor gyerünk tovább!- adta ki a parancsot Kamui.- De csendesen, mert lassan odaérünk a hime-sama lakosztályához!  
- Kizárt dolog, hogy ebből nem lesz botrány...- sopánkodott Kai.  
- Én mondtam, hogy fordulj vissza, ha lebukunk, azért már nem hibáztathatsz...!  
- Nyugi, nyugi, nem fogom rád kenni, csak menjünk már tovább és essünk végre túl a dolgon!  
- Rendben, ahogy óhajtod...- forgatta meg a szemeit Kamui és ismét elindult.  
Kai nagyot sóhajtott. Egyszerűen nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Biztosan meglátszódhatott rajta, mert Subaru egy megértő mosoly kíséretében megveregette a vállát, és ahogy a szőke mágus belenézett barátja világoszöld szemeibe, egyszeriben megnyugodott és egy szó nélkül folytatta az utat. Az agya viszont közben járt, mint mágus kezében a varázspálca.  
Kamui már jól előrehaladt, de még épp lehetett látni, bár ahogy mentek, a sötétség egyre nőtt. A szőke fiú sokszor hátrasandított Subaru-ra, hogy bírja-e tartani a tempót, de nem kellett aggódnia, barátja mindig ott kúszott a nyomában és mikor elkapta a fiú tekintetét, folyton elmosolyodott.  
Ha valaki megkérdezte volna Kai-t arról, hogy mi az a dolog az életében, amin sehogy sem bír kiigazodni, biztosan azt feleli, hogy Subaru. A fiú nagyon érdekes személyiség volt, sosem mondott senkire sem rosszat, sőt, mindenkiben a jót kereste, és az sem érdekelte, ha az illető történetesen olyan megrögzött bajkeverő, mint Kamui. A két fiú majdnem tíz évvel ezelőtt érkezett a városba, és Subaru azóta is mindig mindentől óvta barátját, már amennyire tőle tellett. Mint a Sumeragi család 13. nemzedékének feje, rengeteget kellett gyakorolnia, hogy megtanulja használni azt a temérdek szellemi erőt, amit az őseitől örökölt. Ez rengeteg munkával járt, és ezek mellett mindig ott volt Kamui közelében. Sőt, nem egyszer megtörtént, hogy a fiú helyett ő vitte el a balhé nagy részét. Mindezt csakis azért tette, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a figyelmet a barátjáról, ami nem volt túl könnyű, hisz Kamui-ban nem sokan bíztak, mivel...  
- Gyertek ide!- rángatta vissza a valóságba Kai-t Subaru hangja.- Gyorsan!  
- Mi az? Mi történt?- nézett vissza gyorsan a szőke fiú, de ahogy meg akart fordulni, akadályba ütközött: az alagút nem volt olyan széles, mint amennyi helyre lett volna szükség a sikeres manőverhez.  
- Siessetek!- jött újra barátja hangja.- Jaj!  
- Subaru! Tarts ki!- kiáltott vissza neki Kai, gyorsan hanyatt vágta magát, majd hasra fordult és úgy kúszott el a fiúig.- Jól vagy?  
- Persze, ne aggódj, csak túl közel hajoltam és bevertem az orrom!- nevetgélt Subaru.- Nézd csak, mit találtam!  
A szőke fiú követte barátja ujját a falig, ahol a sötét köveken néhány fehér foltot pillantott meg. Lassan közelebb hajolt, de nagyon kevés fény volt, alig tudta kivenni őket, ezért lefeküdt és úgy próbálta kitalálni, mik is lehetnek.  
- Ezek valamilyen...  
- Írásjelek, igen.- fejezte be helyett valaki a mondatot.  
Kai gyorsan felnézett, és némi döbbenettel vette tudomásul, hogy Kamui pontosan fölötte áll négykézláb.  
- Lennél szíves lemászni rólam???- suttogta felháborodottan.  
- Egyáltalán nem másztam rád, tapasztalatból tudom, hogy azt nem így kell.- nézett le rá unottan a fiú.- Csupán feléd térdeltem, hogy én is lássak valamit.  
Subaru halkan kuncogott, Kai feje viszont már olyan volt a dühtől, mint a paprika, de nem szólt.  
- Ezek itt írásjelek.- folytatta Kamui, és semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy változtatni óhajtana a pozícióján.- Látjátok, mondtam én, hogy nem mi vagyunk az elsők, akik átjönnek ezen az alagúton.  
- És ki írta ide ezeket?- érdeklődött Subaru.  
- Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs...!- sóhajtott elgondolkodva Kamui.- Egyszer már hoztam ide gyertyát, de akkor sem bírtam elolvasni, eztán se tudom. Főleg nem ilyen sötétben.  
- Na most már tényleg szállj le rólam!- kiáltott felháborodva Kai.  
- CSSS!!!- pisszegték le barátai egyszerre .- Azt akarod, hogy még itt elkapjanak minket????  
- Nem, persze, hogy nem! De akkor menjünk tovább!  
- Jól van, ne pattogj itt össze-vissza!- hurrogta le Kamui, majd arrébb mászott és ugyanazzal a technikával, mint amit Kai használt, megfordult.- Gyerünk!  
Subaru jól megmosolyogta a jelenetet, majd ő is a barátai után mászott. Jó pár percnyi néma kúszás után, Kai némi fényt pillantott meg az alagút végén, de akárhogy hunyorgott, nem bírta kivenni, mi lehet a forrás.  
- Mindjárt ott vagyunk!- közölte izgatottan Kamui.- Már látom a végét!  
- És ott mi van?- szólt előre a lehető leghalkabban Subaru.  
- Majd meglátod!- nevetett fel csöndesen Kamui.- Fú, de le lesztek döbbenve! Már alig várom, hogy lássam az arcotokat!  
- Én is, de én inkább arra lennék kíváncsi, milyen arcot fog vágni Fujiro-san, ha rájön, mit csináltunk!  
- Ne légy ünneprontó, Kai! Jobban tennéd, ha néha a pillanatnak élnél, és nem gondolkodnál folyton előre!  
- Aham, persze...- húzta el a száját a fiú.  
Kitartóan másztak tovább. Most már r11; akárhogy is próbálták palástolni - mindegyikőjüket elfogta az izgalom. Kai sosem járt még a hime-sama közelében sem. Hinoto-hime sosem tette ki a lábát a teremből, ahol élt. A közelébe sem lehetett csak úgy jutni, voltak korlátok, például az illetőnek el kellett múlnia 17 évesnek (ez volt a felnőttkor határa) és mindenképpen kellett rendelkeznie némi mágiával, mert csak így bírta megérteni a hercegnőt - ezen a ponton Kai sosem bírt eligazodni. Miért szükséges mágia ahhoz, hogy megértse a hime-samát?  
Mondjuk a varázserő kérdése őt cseppet sem zavarta, neki aztán jutott bőven. Ő és a bátyja, Yuui, alapból mágusnak születtek, és semmi hiányt nem szenvedtek mágia téren. Kai-nak is csak egy problémája volt, mégpedig az, hogy stressz-helyzetben egyszerűen képtelen volt kicsikarni magából semmilyen varázslatot, de még egy apró lángocskát sem! Békeidőben ez nem jelentett nagy bajt, de most, hogy az ország már több mint húsz éve háborúban állt a szomszédos királysággal, komoly gond volt, ha valaki nem tudta megvédeni magát.  
A kor viszont már problémát jelentett, mivel egyikük sem érte még el a tizenhetedik életévét. Ő és Subaru csak a tizenötödiket taposták, és Kamui-nak is hiányzott még vagy fél év a felnőtté váláshoz.  
Mire végigért a gondolatmenetén, azon kapta magát, hogy Kamui épp kisegíti az alagútból.  
- Most aztán végképp csak suttogni szabad, különben tényleg lebukunk!- nézett rá szigorúan a fiú.  
- Értettem...- válaszolta Kai, de már nem is figyelt rá.  
A kis terem, ami nem tűnt nagyobbnak egy apró műhelynél, döbbenetes volt. A falakban lévő fülkékben közel ember nagyságú és ősrégi szobrok meredtek rájuk évezredes tekintetükkel, és úgy tűnt, akiket ábrázoltak, valaha híres és nagyhatalmú személyek lehettek. Mindegyiküknél ott volt a hatalom jelképe, egy...  
- Te jó ég!- suttogta döbbenten Kai.- Ezek itt mind mágusok! Letűnt korok ősi mágusai! Ott a kezükben a kristályos bot!  
- Azt hittem, már sosem esik le...- cukkolta őt csöndesen Kamui, miközben Subaru-t is kiemelte a lyukból.- Azért gondoltam, hogy érdekes lesz számotokra, mondom, ha ezt meglátjátok, le fog esni az állatok!  
- Lenyűgöző!- tette össze a kezeit Subaru, úgy meghatódott.  
- Mióta tudsz erről a teremről?- fordult barátja felé Kai.  
- Csak néhány hónapja.- felelte Kamui.- Az inas Masayoshi-kuntól hallottam először, de ő csak úgy emlegette, mint valami legendát. Én viszont kicsit utánajártam... És most itt vagyunk.  
- Oh, nézzétek, itt is van egy olyan írás, mint amit az alagútban találtunk!- mutatott Subaru a szemközti falra.  
Kai egyből odarohant - volna, de inkább lábujjhegyen somfordált el a falig Kamui villámló tekintetétől kísérve. Itt sokkal több fény volt, mint a folyosón, épp ezért már ki tudta venni a jeleket, viszont továbbra sem értett belőlük semmit.  
- Olyan halandzsanyelvnek tűnik...- suttogta, de aztán a szeme másfelé tévedt, és ott is ragadt.- Kamui! Miért vannak lyukak a falon?  
- Mindjárt megtudod, de előbb gyere ide, had üsselek agyon! Nem megmondtam, hogy a LEHETŐ LEGHALKABBAN beszéljünk????  
Mindezt végig suttogta, de olyan arckifejezéssel, hogy Kai ereiben egy pillanatra meghűlt a vér. Még Subaru is megremegett egy pillanatra, pedig ő már megszokta a fiú kitöréseit. A két fiú fülét-farkát behúzva követte barátjukat a falig.  
- Csak egy lyuk van.- mondta határozottan Kamui.- Itt lehet kinézni. Subaru, te vagy az első.  
- És én?- nézett rá értetlenkedve Kai.  
- Te várj szépen a sorodra!- hurrogta le barátja, és megmutatta Subaru-nak, hol kell kinézni.  
A szőke fiú duzzogva és fújtatva rogyott le a földre. Perceken keresztül csakis és kizárólag azzal foglalkozott, hogy sajnáltassa önmagát, ami abból állt, hogy ha Kamui megszólalt, grimaszokat vágva horkantott egyet. Persze nem sokra ment ezzel a taktikával, barátai egyszerűen keresztülnéztek rajta. Nem is telt el sok idő, Kai inkább áttért a környezetének tanulmányozására.  
Egyszerűen képtelen volt betelni a szobrok nézésével. Látszott rajtuk, hogy talán még magánál a kastélynál is régebben készítették őket, és oly méltósággal bámultak le rá, hogy a fiú sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy meghajol előttük. Mindet csodálatos, díszes talárba ábrázolták, néhol még a minta is kivehető volt, de sajnos a legtöbb szobor arcát már lecsiszolta az idő a műalkotásokról. Kai azon tűnődött, vajon hogy kerültek ezek ebbe a kis helységbe azon a pici alagúton keresztül, amikor is Subaru éles suttogása ütötte meg a fülét.  
- Ő a Hime-sama...?  
- Igen, ő az.- felelte neki a másik fiú mély áhítattal.  
- MIII?- ugrott fel Kai.- Ti látjátok Hinoto-himét???  
- Igen, persze!- válaszolta Kamui.- Mi sem természetesebb ennél!  
- Én is látni akarom!- indult meg feléjük a szőke fiú.- Ti már eleget nézelődtetek, adjátok át a her30;  
Felfogni is alig bírta, olyan pillanatok alatt történt minden. Csak annyit érzékelt a dologból, hogy Kamui és Subaru felkiált, ő a nyakukba esik, és már zuhannak is kifelé... egyenesen a Hime-sama lakosztályába!  
- VÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!- üvöltötték mindhárman mielőtt nyekkenve földet értek volna.  
- Aúúúúúúú...- nyögte Kai összeakadt szemmel, aki a rakás tetején foglalt helyet.  
- Csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz... ez FÁJT!- dörzsölte meg a fejét Subaru.  
- Most már TÉNYLEG KI FOGLAK NYÍRNI!!!- üvöltötte Kamui vérben forgó szemekkel, és már nyúlt is a kétségbeesetten kapálózó szőke fiú után...  
- Üdvözöllek benneteket. Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?- szólalt meg valaki a terem túlsó felében lágy, selymes hangján.  
A három barát egyszerre kapta oda a fejét és egyszerre ámultak el a látvány gyönyörűségén. Kai még életében nem látott ilyen szépséges teremtést, mint aki akkor ott térdelt nem messze tőle. Testét gyöngyházszínű kimonó fedte, hófehér haja körülötte, a padlón hevert szerte-széjjel, és mégis oly rendezettnek tűnt. Arca mélységes mély bölcsességet tükrözött, de kezei olyanok voltak, mint egy kislányé. Az egész asszony nem tűnt nagyobbnak, mint egy gyermek, és a bőre is fehérebb volt, mint a frissen hullott hópehely.  
Kai és Subaru tátott szájjal bámulták a tüneményt, egyedül Kamui nem tűnt túlságosan meglepődöttnek, de még őt is megbabonázta a látvány. Hinoto kinyitotta vörös, világtalan szemeit és elmosolyodott.  
- Köszöntelek benneteket az Álmok Termében. Mielőtt helyet foglaltok, kérlek, tegyétek vissza a helyére a képet, amit levertetek... Igazán megköszönném.  
Kai és Subaru, amint elhangzott a kérés, máris ugrottak, és ketten próbálták visszahelyezni a földön heverő domborművet. Nagy buzgón megragadták a kép széleit, de akadt egy kis technikai problémájuk.  
- Az élére kéne fordítani...  
- Megőrültél, Subaru? Egyből ránk dőlne!  
- Én a helyetekben kicsit jobbra dönteném...- jött Kamui gúnyosan tudálékos hangja nem messze tőlük.  
- Ne dirigálj, inkább segíts!- fortyant fel Kai.- Vagy csak mereszteni tudod a se...  
- Ne parázz olyan sokat, még a végén agyvérzést kapsz.- lépkedett hozzájuk Kamui, és egy pillanat alatt felemelte a képet.- Na, így kell ezt csinálni!  
Hinoto-hime érdeklődve figyelte a fiú nem mindennapi mutatványát. Ő még jól emlékezett arra, hogy öt, ereje teljében lévő férfi is csak iszonyatos megerőltetés és többszöri kényszerpihenő után tudta felhelyezni a művet a falra. Kamui-nak viszont úgy tűnt, ez a kis súlytöbblet nem jelent túl nagy gondot. Kai álla a padlót verdeste, Subaru pedig ujjongva tapsolt barátja előadásán.  
- Megtennétek, hogy esetleg segítetek feltenni? Egyedül nem biztos, hogy menni fog az egyensúly tartása...- szólt oda nekik Kamui, de a hangjában egy csepp erőlködés nem hallatszott.  
A két fiú némi reakciószünet után odaszaladt, és hárman együtt nekiveselkedtek a dombormű visszahelyezésének. Nem telt bele fél perc sem, a kép már újra a helyéről hallgatta a csodálatos terem békés csöndjét.  
- Köszönöm szépen.- mosolygott rájuk Hinoto-hime, miután a három barát helyet foglalt előtte.  
- Hercegnő, szörnyen röstelljük magunkat a történtekért...- kezdte a bocsánatkérést Subaru, de a hime leintette.  
- Nem kell mentegetőznötök.- mondta az asszony, és fénytelen szemeivel végigmérte a társaságot.- Előre láttam, hogy egyszer majd találkozni fogunk.  
Kai némi csodálkozással vegyes áhítattal figyelte Hinoto-himét. Nem igazán értette, mire gondol a hime-sama. Előre látta? Hát azt meg hogyan? Mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy nem kaptak ki tőle, sőt, még szívélyesen is fogadta őket.  
- Tudom, lehetetlennek fogjátok tartani, de számomra nem vagytok idegenek. Ismerlek titeket.- folytatta az asszony.- Talán még magatoknál is többet tudok rólatok...  
- Ho-hogyhogy?- dadogta döbbenten Subaru.  
A hime a fiú felé fordította a fejét, és elmosolyodott.  
- Sumeragi Subaru.- szólalt meg ismét, és a megnevezett fülig elvörösödött.- Tizenöt és fél éves vagy, a Sumeragi család 13. nemzedékének fiatal, de tehetséges feje. Van egy nővéred, Hokuto, akivel egyszerre születtél télnek idején. A hold akkor épp a második negyedében járt. Hatalmas szellemi erővel bírsz, de néha félsz használni. Legnagyobb vágyad, hogy meg tudj felelni a családod elvárásainak. Sorsodat viszont még homály fedi.  
A fiú szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől, a hime pedig újból elmosolyodott, és Kai felé fordult.  
- Te minden bizonnyal Yuui-san öccse vagy, Kai D. Flourite.- folytatta.- Szintén tizenöt éve születtél, de három hónappal és tizenhárom nappal később, mint Subaru-san, és tizenhét évvel azután, hogy a bátyád a világra jött. Édesanyád néhány hónappal a születésed után elhunyt, nevelésedet a bátyád vette át. Hatalmas mágiával rendelkezel, de a komolyabb, válságos helyzetekben nem tudsz varázsolni. Ha ezt az akadályt legyőzöd, nagy eséllyel pályázhatsz a következő főmágusi posztra, te viszont úgy érzed, a gyógyítói pálya közelebb áll hozzád. A jövődet, akárcsak Subaru-sannak, homály fedi.  
Kai figyelmesen végighallgatta a hercegnőt, majd bólintott. Minden egyes információ igaznak bizonyult az elhangzottak közül, bár az utolsó mondathoz nem tudott mit fűzni. Hinoto-hime hosszan nézett a szőke fiú égszínkék szemeibe, majd az utolsó vendégéhez fordult.  
- Shirou Kamui-san.- a hime lágy hangja szinte durvának tűnt a beállt csöndben.- Tizenhat és fél éves vagy, pontosan egy évvel és hét nappal hamarabb jöttél a világra, mint Subaru-san. Szüleid közvetlenül a születésed után meghaltak, sokáig egy kocsmáros családjában szolgáltál. Sanyarú sorodból egy jóindulatú család szakított ki, akik ide hoztak téged majdnem tíz évvel ezelőtt. Nincs mágiád, sem szellemi képességed, viszontr30; hatalmas fizikai erővel rendelkezel, és ösztönös harci érzéked megegyezik a sokat látott, veterán katonákkal. Nagy harcossá akarsz válni, ami az álmodból fakad, miszerint meg szeretnéd védeni a szeretteidet a veszedelmektől. A sorsod ugyanúgy kifürkészhetetlen, mint a barátaidé, de ez nem meglepő. A legtöbb vámpír jövőjét örök homály takarja el.  
Kai feszülten figyelte Kamui arcát, akinek szemei nem látszódtak ki a haja mögül, úgy lehajtotta a fejét. Barátjának ez volt az egyetlen gyenge pontja, a múltja. Viszont meg tudta érteni. A fiú alighogy megszületett, egy vámpírhorda megölte a szüleit, őt magát pedig olyanná tették, mint a gyilkosok: élőhalott vámpírrá. Bár nem tehetett róla, és korán kiderült, hogy egyáltalán nem hasonlít fajtársaira, mindenki kiközösítette és a lehető legmostohábban bántak vele. Kamui sosem szólt semmit ezellen. Hálás volt, hogy egyáltalán megtűrik a házban. Hatéves korában aztán lemosolygott rá a szerencse, mégpedig egy kedves, nála fiatalabb fiú személyében, aki meglátta benne azt a személyt, akiről senki sem hitte, hogy egyáltalán létezhet. A kisfiú rávette szüleit, hogy vegyék magukhoz a nehéz sorsú vámpír fiúcskát, és hozzák el őt is az új lakhelyükre, ide, Seresu-ba. Kamui azóta is kivételesen kedvesen bánik a fiúval, aki megmentette őt a további kínoktól és megpróbáltatásoktól.  
Kai ránézett a mellette ülő Subaru-ra, aki szintén aggódva figyelte barátjuk reakcióját. A szőke mágus titokban hálát adott az összes istenségnek, hogy annakidején abba a fogadóba irányították a fiú családját, ahol Kamui élt, és elhozhatták őt ide, hogy végre biztonságban és boldogabban éljen, mint ott, a nyomor közepén.  
Végül Kamui csak felnézett aranysárga szemeivel a hercegnőre, és bólintott. A hime rámosolygott, a két, vészhelyzet esetére ugráskész fiú pedig végre kifújhatta magát a kétes percek után.  
- A Hime-sama tényleg minden lényeges dolgot tud rólunk.- kezdte halkan Kamui.- Mi viszont nagyon keveset hallottunk önről, és ami a fülünkbe jutott is csak töredéke annak, amit a felnőttek tudnak, igazam van?  
- Minden bizonnyal.- válaszolta Hinoto-hime kedves és lágy hangján.  
- Miért van az, hogy csak felnőtt korúak jöhetnek el önhöz?- vágott közbe kíváncsian Subaru.  
- A királyunk, Clow Reed rendelkezett így.  
- Vajon miért...?- esett gondolkodóba Kai.  
- Az okot senkinek sem mondta el.- töprengett Subaru is.  
- Fujiro-san szerint ez a legfontosabb szabály az egész országban.- tette közzé az általa szerzett információkat unottan Kamui is.  
- De akkor mi most... a lehető legszörnyűbb bűntettet követtük el!- ugrott fel rémülten Kai.- Mi lesz, ha börtönbe csuknak???  
- Nem hinném, hogy meg mernék tenni...- vigyorodott el Kamui.  
- Miért ne?  
- Mert akkor számolniuk kell az én két szép éles szemfogammal...  
- Hát ez most aztán marhanagy poén volt!- vágta csípőre a kezét a szőke mágus.  
- Nyugi, ne kapd fel ilyen hamar a vizet, csak ártalmas rád nézve.- intette le Kamui.- Téged mindenki imád, és már csak a bátyádra való tekintettel sem fognak túlzottan megbüntetni, már ha lebukunk. Figyeld meg.  
- Hogy lehet valaki ennyire felelőtlen és nemtörődöm????- dühöngött Kai.  
- Fiúk, kicsit csendesebben...- próbálta lenyugtatni őket Subaru, de barátai túlharsogták őt, úgyhogy semmi esélye sem volt velük szemben.  
Hinoto-himén látszott, hogy igen jól szórakozik, pedig már kezdett nagyon eldurvulni a helyzet, Kai és Kamui egyre rosszabb szitkokat vágtak egymás fejéhez. Subaru segélykérő pillantást váltott a hercegnővel, mivel úgy gondolta, erre a hatalmas hangzavarra biztosan felfigyel majd valaki, főleg ha az a hime-sama lakosztályából jön...  
- Könyörgöm, fejezzétek már be, mert lebukunk!- csattant fel végül a fiú, és nagy örömére sikerült elhallgattatnia a két veszekedő és ordítozó barátját... de már késő volt.  
A hirtelen beálló csöndben léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülüket, amik egyre közelebbről hallatszódtak, és nagyon gyorsan közeledtek. Kai-nak, Kamui-nak és Subaru-nak épp csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy búcsút intsenek egymásnak és magukban megfogalmazzák végrendeletül első mondatát, majd az ajtó kicsapódott és belépett rajta... a legrosszabb rémálmuk!  
- Hime, zajt hallottunk, ugye nincs semmi...?- kezdte Fujiro-san, de nem jutott el a kérdés végéig.  
A tekintete megállapodott a három életükért imádkozó fiún, és úgy tűnt, először fel sem fogja, mit lát. Pár pillanat múlva aztán a szemei kikerekedtek, először elsápadt, majd paprikavörössé vált, elkezdett remegni, és még Kamui is nyelt egyet, ahogy a tekintete összetalálkozott a mágus villámokat szóró szemeivel...  
- MI A JÓSÁGOS FRÁSZKARIKÁT KERESTEK ITT???????????  
Kai meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy Fujiro-san mennydörgő hangját még a határokon túl élők is teljesen tisztán hallották. Ő és Subaru reflexszerűen ugrottak Kamui háta mögé, akinek így nem maradt menedéke, kénytelen volt állni a csapást. Hinoto-himét azonban nem zavarta túlságosan a főmágus szörnyű üvöltése, meg sem rezdült, csak a haja lebbent meg egy kicsit.  
- Mi ez az irtózatos üvöltözés?  
A dühtől vörös Fujiro-san mögött még két árnyék tűnt fel, aztán szép lassan kibontakoztak a homályból. Kai majdnem felsikoltott ijedtében, mikor az egyik alakban felismerte bátyját, Yuui-t. Testvére először nem rá nézett, hanem a kissé megviselt állapotban lévő főmágusra, de mikor végre összetalálkozott a tekintetük, a férfinak majdnem a padlót verte az álla, annyira megdöbbent.  
- Én... meg... fogom... őket... ÖLNI!!!!!- lihegte vérben forgó szemekkel Fujiro.  
- Nyugalom! Semmi baj!- ugrott elé a harmadik személy, Yorin-san, a palota főállású gyógyítója.  
- Nyugalom??? Szerinted hogy lehetek nyugodt, mikor három, ismétlem, HÁROM kiskorú áll Hinoto-hime termének kellős közepén????  
- Biztos van rá épkézláb magyarázatuk...  
Kai iszonyúan érezte magát. Legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében. Bocsánatkérően nézett fel a bátyjára, de amit látott, arra egyáltalán nem számított. Yuui arcán nem volt sem düh, se harag, de még csak szemrehányás sem. A férfi elnéző mosollyal figyelte a három fiút, és mikor a tekintete újból összetalálkozott öccsével, még el is nevette magát. Kai pislogott kettőt, hátha csak képzelődik, de nem, bátyja éppúgy mosolygott, mint azelőtt.  
- Épkézláb magyarázat?- fortyant fel Fujiro.- Úgy gondolod? Akkor halljuk! Kinek az ötlete volt ez az eszméletlen idiótaság?  
- Az enyém.- válaszolta unottan Kamui.  
- Nem! Az én ötletem volt! Én találtam ki!- kiáltott fel Subaru, és még ugrott is egyet felindulásában.  
Hirtelen minden tekintet Kai-ra szegeződött. A fiú egyből megértette, mit akarnak, főleg Fujiro-san tekintetéből lehetett a legjobban kiolvasni: no, akkor ki is találta ki? A szőke fiú feszengve mérte végig a társaságot, gyomra összeszorult, semmi jó kifogás nem jutott az eszébe, és sikerült a legostobább választ kinyögnie.  
- A földönkívüliek kényszeríttettek rá minket!  
Yuui villámgyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét és elfordult. Remegett a válla a visszafojtott röhögéstől. Fujiro és Yorin döbbenten bámulták a fiút, valahonnan mögülük pedig Hinoto-hime halk kuncogása hallatszódott.  
- Gratulálok. Sikerült kitalálnod a világ legbénább kifogását.- lépett oda hozzá Kamui és megveregette a fiú vállát.  
- Akkor legközelebb előre beszéljük meg, mit kell mondani, Okostojás Uraság!- nézett fel rá dühösen Kai.  
- Na jó, elég volt!- kiáltott fel Fujiro-san és a fulladozó mágushoz fordult.- Yuui! Vidd el ezt a három balfácánt és szabj ki rájuk valami büntetést, de jó keményet ám!  
Kai bátyja mindenki nagy csodálatára egy pillanat alatt rendbe tudta szedni magát, és főmágus egyáltalán nem vette észre, hogy az előbb milyen jól érezte magát.  
- Igenis!- bólintott nagy komolyan, és egy határozott mozdulattal kiparancsolta a három gazfickót a teremből.- Indulás, és halljam azokat a bocsánatkéréseket!  
Kai, Kamui és Subaru lassan, lehajtott fejjel ballagtak ki az ajtón, és mindegyikőjük elmotyogott egy-egy "Elnézést! Sajnálom! Soha többé nem fordul elő!"-t, mikor Fujiro-san mellett ment el. Yuui szigorú tekintettel lépett ki utánuk, és gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
- Gyerünk lefelé a lépcsőn! Siessetek, mielőtt lebukunk!- suttogta a mágus és elkezdte lefelé terelni a három barátot a lépcsőn.- És egy hangot se halljak!  
Kai, Kamui és Subaru értetlenül néztek össze útközben, de követték az utasításokat és leszaladtak a földszintre. Yuui még gyorsan ellenőrizte az ajtón át hallgatózva, hogy odabent senki sem óhajt még kijönni, és már rohant is a többiek után.  
- Gyorsan, mielőtt Fujiro megkérdezi, milyen óriási büntetést találtam ki nektek!- azzal karon ragadta öccsét és már futottak is a szemközti kijárat felé.  
- Mi-miért szaladunk ennyire?- nézett rá értetlenül Kai, miközben jókorákat ugorva próbált követni hosszú lábú testvérét.  
- Épp most ment meg minket egy jókora büntetéstől, te dinka!- paskolta meg a szőke fiú fejét Kamui rohanás közben.  
- Sajnos ez nem ilyen egyszerű!- lihegte Yuui, miután legyintett egyet és a hatalmas kapu kitárult előttük.- A büntetést nem kerülhetitek el, csupán kicsit lejjebb veszem a mértéket...  
- És mit kell majd csinálnunk?- nézett fel rá Subaru, mikor a mágus visszacsukta az egyik szárnyat.  
- Még nem tudom pontosan...- gondolkodott el Yuui egy pillanatra, majd elmosolyodott.- De egy dolog lebegjen a szemetek előtt: akármilyen nehéz is lesz a feladat, Fujiro-san még annál is nehezebbet adna nektek!  
- Ez megnyugtató.- húzta el a száját Kamui.  
- Ne aggódj, neked igazán nem jelenthet nagy gondot egy kis munka...- nevetett fel a mágus, és átölelte Subaru meg az öccse vállát.- Megvan már, mit fogtok csinálni! Induljunk is, mielőtt még lemenne a nap... Segítek nektek elvégezni, jó?  
Kai átkarolta a bátyja derekát és úgy lépkedett tovább a büntetőmunkához vezető biztos úton. Nagyon, nagyon szerette a testvérét. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha ő gondoskodik róluk, tényleg nem kell nagyon megerőltetniük magukat. Azt is tudta, hogy olyan varázsló akar lenni, mint amilyen ő: kedves, megértő, jókedvű, erős, és legalább annyira helyes, ha nem jobban. Erre a gondolatra aztán felnevetett, és életében először nagyon várta a büntetést, amit a bátyjával és a két legjobb barátjával végezhet el. És még talán jól is fognak szórakozni. Ismerve Yuui-t, ez nem kétséges...

Fujiro-san kifejezéstelen arccal nézte végig, ahogy a három fiú és Yuui átvág a kerten, majd bemennek a kapun. Mikor eltűntek éjfekete szemei elől, visszaengedte a sötét függönyt és megfordult. Vele szemben a földön Hinoto-hime és Yorin ült, utóbbi arcán aggódó kifejezés látszott. A főmágus ellépkedett társaihoz és helyet fogalt az egyik gyékényre. Tekintete kifejezéstelen maradt.  
- Nem jó.- szólalt meg végül komoran.- Egyáltalán nem alakulnak jól a dolgok.  
- De legalább tudjuk, hogy Kai, Kamui és Subaru részt fog venni az eseményekben.- felelte Yorin halkan és reménykedve.- Ez jó, nem? És mindezt Clow Reed-nek köszönhetjük...  
- Persze, isteni tudni, hogy ennek a három gyereknek az élete veszélyben forog!- csattant fel a főmágus.- Az meg még jobb, hogy az egyikük egy vámpír, a másik a Sumeragi család feje, a harmadik meg Yuui öccse...  
- Kérem, Fujiro-san, ne kiabáljon.- csitította a kedélyeket Hinoto.  
- Igen, elnézést kérek, Hime-sama.- hajolt meg mélyen a férfi.  
- Egyetértek Yorin-sannal, nagy előnyt adott nekünk a királyunk, Clow, azzal, hogy egy kis varázslat segítségével megtudhattuk, kikre kell majd nagy figyelmet fordítani.- folytatta a Hime.- Ezt ki kell használni, elvégre lehetséges, hogy ezek közül a gyerekek közül valamelyik teljesen át fogja formálni az eddig ismert világunkat.  
- Igaz az, hogy csak mi hárman ismerjük ezt a tényt?- kérdezte feszülten Yorin.- Még Yuui-san sem tud róla?  
- Persze, hogy nem, csak az kéne!- nevetett fel gúnyosan a főmágus, és hátradobta hosszú, fekete loboncát.- Még jobban megnehezítené a dolgunkat! A végén felvenné a kapcsolatot azzal a senkiházi n...  
- Fujiro-san, kérem!  
- Elnézést, Hime-sama, de ha megtenné, teljesen elvesztenénk az irányítást a dolgok felett...  
- Megértem, hogy aggódik.- bólintott Hinoto.- De egyenlőre nem tehetünk többet, csak figyelhetünk. Az álmok sajnos többet nem mondtak eddig, mint amennyiről tudunk. Nyitott szemmel kell járnunk.  
- Igen.  
Yorin aggódva figyelte Fujiro egyre sötétebb arcát. Túl jól ismerte már a férfit ahhoz, hogy ebből ne feltételezzen rosszat. A főmágus vállát már így is iszonyatos terhek nyomták, amin a többi varázsló egyáltalán nem könnyített, és ha még ezeket a fejleményeket is hozzávesszük... nincs olyan ember, aki ép ésszel kibírná. Elhatározta, hogy ő nem csak a külső jelekre fog figyelni, de Fujiro-ra is, nehogy valami baja essen...  
- Jobb, ha most megyek.- szólalt meg hirtelen a főmágus és felállt.- A dolgok nem oldódnak meg maguktól, valakinek cselekedni kell. Engedelmével, Hime...  
- Nekem is van pár elintéznivalóm, jövök veled!- ugrott fel Yorin is.  
Mindketten meghajoltak, és az ajtó felé vették az irányt. Hinoto-hime gondolatban követte őket, és mikor a két férfi kilépett a teremből, újra a saját világába merült. Hála Clow Reed mágikus körének, ami csak azokat a kiskorú gyermekeket engedte a hime-sama közelébe, akiknek közük lesz az eseményekhez, már tudták, hogy a három fiút érinti a dolog. Viszont a hercegnő azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem ők az egyetlenek, akiken az ország sorsa fog múlni. Szerencsére ezeket a gyerekeket már képesek lesznek némiképp felkészíteni, és ami nagyon fontos, a tudtuk nélkül. De a Hime azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem csak ők hárman fontosak a jövőre nézve, és a többiek még előtte is rejtve voltak.  
Hinoto-hime mélyet sóhajtott, lehunyta világtalan szemeit és visszasüllyedt az álmok végtelen örvényébe. Reménykedett, hogy a képek még meg tudnak világítani neki valami fontosat, amivel segítheti a történések jó irányba terelését. A többi már a kiválasztottakon fog múlni. Kétféle jövő áll az ország előtt. A kérdés már csak az, hogy vajon melyik... Élet, vagy halál?


End file.
